playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation X Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars
|image = PlayStation 4= |-|Nintendo Switch= |caption = Mock-Up Boxart |developer = Atlus Bandai Namco Games Sora |publisher = Sony Interactive Entertainment Nintendo |series = PlayStation All-Stars Super Smash Bros |released = TBA |genre = Fighting}} PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars is a sequel to PlayStation All-Stars: Round 2 and Super Smash Bros. NeXt ''created by LeeHatake93. It would be developed for the PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch. Story Polygon Man, after being defeated in All-Stars, manages to make his way to the World of Trophies and gains control of both Master Hand and Crazy Hand, becoming the new entity, Master Polygon. Wanting to exact his revenge on the All-Stars, he brings them over to the World of Trophies and begins merging the two realms. More info will be revealed later.. Modes Single Player: *Adventure Mode: A story-driven adventure mode similar to ''Brawl's Subspace Emissary. *Classic Mode: A series of battles with different criteria as well as bonus games such as Target Smash and Race to the Finish, leading up to a battle against either Master Hand, Crazy Hand, or Polygon Man. *All-Star Mode: A mode where you fight every playable character in succession. *Arcade: Play through each character's story, fight their rival, and face Master Polygon. *Training: Includes Basic Training, Combat Trials, and other modes. *Stadium: A mode that includes Home-Run Contest, Target Smash, Multi-Man Battle, and Boss Battles. Multiplayer *Battle Mode: An offline battle mode where up to four players may fight. Online friends may also be invited to the session. The game also supports up to eight player battles. *Tournament: A traditional tournament mode like the ones in the Super Smash Bros series. *Online Match: A mode where players can battle people online. Includes Ranked Match and Player Match. *Event Match: A mode that includes several battles, as well as mini-games and other challenges, with a variety of criteria. *Game Zone: A mode with a variety of mini-games. *Console Wars: A cross-platform multiplayer mode that allows PlayStation 4 and Nintendo Switch owners to play online with each other. Extras *Store: A mode where players can quickly access the PlayStation Store or Nintendo eShop for additional content. *Gallery: A mode that includes a gallery for the player's unlocked Trophies, videos/movies, music, and Masterpieces, playable demos of games from most series in the game. *Stage Maker: A mode that lets players create their own stages. *Customize:A mode where players can edit characters' movesets, intros, outros, and victory music, and choose their icons, backgrounds, and online titles. Supported Hardware The list of supported hardware for playing the game. PlayStation 4 *DualShock 3 (via PlayStation TV Remote Play) *DualShock 4 *PlayStation Move Controllers *PlayStation Vita System (via Remote Play) Nintendo Switch *Joy-Con Controllers *Switch Pro Controller *Nintendo GameCube Controller (Via Adapter) *Nintendo amiibo Gameplay The gameplay would be derived from Super Smash Bros, with elements of PlayStation All-Stars. Battles can be fought in both damage-based and HP-centric battles. A character's moveset will consist of four directional melee attacks, three directional smash attacks, and four special moves. Each character will recieve two finishing moves: a Super Smash, and a Final Smash. A Super Smash is derived from the Super Move mechanic from PlayStation All-Stars in that it can be accessed through a chargeable meter. However, it is more similar to a Final Smash from Super Smash Bros in that it will deal a great amount of damage, but it not guaranteed to earn a KO. However, the Final Smash, accessed through a Smash Ball like in Smash Bros, will guarantee a KO as it operates identically to Battle Royale's Super Moves. Final Smashes can range from cinematics, transformations, and directional/trapping moves. A new feature to either series allows players to select two characters before battle, one to serve as a leader and the other to appear as support. Both characters can be swapped out during battle, much like in the Marvel vs Capcom series. Amiibo can also be used in battle in the Nintendo Switch version, where they can either be selected as battle characters before battle, or they can be summoned as Assist characters during battle if players pick up the "Amiibo Support" item. Both the Nintendo Switch and PlayStation 4 games support cross-platform multiplayer. Characters The character roster is bound to change at anytime, as with the previous rosters before this one. Note: The character roster and majority of this page is still under construction, to be finished at a later time... PlayStation Nintendo Category:Spin-off Ideas Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation 4 Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series Category:Other Series